Deep in the Meadow
by LaurenBrooke888
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm seventeen. I live in what once was called District 12. I survived the Hunger Games twice. I was The Mockingjay, still am I guess. I had a sister, Prim, and I lost her, because of the rebellion I caused. The one thing in life that keeps me going through all the pain is the boy with the bread: Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the Meadow  
Chapter 1

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm seventeen. I live in what once was called District 12. I survived the Hunger Games twice. I was The Mockingjay, still am I guess. I had a sister, Prim, and I lost her, because of the rebellion I caused. The one thing in life that keeps me going through all the pain is the boy with the bread: Peeta.

The sun peaks through the open windows of my bedroom; the rays licking my face, waking me from my sleep. I don't open my eyes just yet, but I do stretch slowly. First my finger tips, wrists, arms, shoulders and all the way down to my toes, which wiggle to keep me awake. I finally let my eye lids open and brace the sunlight peering in. The beautiful feeling of the orange rays bathe me in warmth and I roll over to find the other side of the bed empty, not warm. My smile would have diminished if I didn't immediately start smelling the sweet cheese rolls lofting from downstairs. My smile grows wider as I throw the covers off of my warm body and let my feet touch the redwood floors. I race down the steps in a too-large for me simple shirt, my hair wild from sleep and my feet naked on the floor. I reach the entry to the kitchen but I pull myself back abruptly, as I notice Peeta's white knuckles clinging onto the back of a chair. I can't see his blue eyes for they are closed tightly as if he is in pain. My knees knock together in fear knowing that if I make one sound I could set him off. I stayed glued to the spot before my mind reminds me of all the times Peeta has held me when the pain of Prim dead, long gone hits, when the nightmares wreck my dreams, and when I remember it's my entire fault. 'Those darn berries.' I think inside my head. I pick up my left food and force it forward. My right foot has to follow and soon I'm walking slowly towards Peeta. I circle around him; still not sure he has heard me. "Peeta?" I whisper so he doesn't jump when I circle my arms around his shaking form.

"Katniss? Real or not real?" He whispers back to me.

"Real." The words don't hesitate on my lips as they sometimes did before in the earlier months. I can feel Peeta's back muscles unhinge and relax and slowly he releases the chair one hand at a time. I turn his body towards me so he is facing me. My fingertips graze along his eyelids begging them to open for me. A few minutes pass before he lets me see his blue eyes meeting my grey eyes. His eyes scuttle to the left and that's when I smell the smoke. He rushes off to turn off the oven, the moment gone.

Many moments pass either ignored or refused between the both of us. We both are to blame for shying away from each other. During the games we were sewn together at the hope of both staying alive. When Peeta was taken captive we unraveled those seems. Now slowly, we both are working together to fix them, to repair the frayed edges of our lives and sew them together to live once more.

Peeta has flung open all the windows in the kitchen and adjoining living room to clear the smoke. The smoke clears and the smell hits me; the Primroses. My knees shake, knocking together and soon I'm in a heap on the floor. Just a little reminder of her sends my whole body into heart wrenching pain. It has only been almost five months now since the bombs. I watched Prim burned alive.

The sobbing is what draws Peeta to my attention. I'm curled into a tight ball on the kitchen floor, sobbing for my dead sister. His strong arms circle me from all around. I don't smell the Primroses any more but only cinnamon. That's what Peeta smells like. My sobs get softer but lost for a while. Peeta just holds me, in his lap, just like he did in the second arena on the beach. I close my eyes and just listen to his heart beat. The steady rhythm always keeps me grounded when my mind falls apart.

I don't hear the footsteps in the house or the door that must have opened but Peeta speaks to someone about closing the windows. My breathing has become slower as if I'm asleep but I'm not there yet; just drifting. I feel my body stop shaking when the sobs subside but now I'm drained.

"Is she asleep?" I hear Haymitch speak softly. The white liquor must have run out again that is why he isn't drunk.

"I believe so." Peeta whispers back to Haymitch. I feel my weight being shifted in Peeta's arms. Peeta lifts my still frail body into his arms with no problem at all.

"What was it this time?" Haymitch asks again softly, so unlike him.

"The smell of her roses outside," Peeta answers. "I'm taking her back to bed." The movement jostles me and I figure Peeta has taken a few steps.

"Wait, she is bleeding." Haymitch's fingers move to the side of my ribcage. I still don't open my eyes because I'm too far gone but I feel the wetness against my ribs, back and along my neck. My tissue like skin must have fallen apart when I tried to hold myself together earlier. I hear Peeta curse to himself but he keeps moving up the steps and towards my bedroom, or is it our bedroom now. I can hear Haymitch now following Peeta from his loud footsteps. Peeta lays me on the covers. I feel his body heat fall away from me and I'm suddenly cold.

"Haymitch can you get the cotton from the bathroom, maybe we can get the blood stopped." Peeta whispers thinking I'm asleep. I'm not entirely sure I am. I just am floating. I smell Haymitch before I hear him. "Here take this too."

"No, I'm not putting her under. " Peeta whispers. I feel his warm fingers touch the skin around my neck and he starts dabbing gently. Where he dabs he later puts some cool lotion over my skin, or is it some fancy capital medicine? Peeta is very gentle with me as he had to go through the same treatment for his burns. His fingers hold still at my neck. "Haymitch do you mind leaving. I made cheese rolls." That is all the incentive Haymitch needs before he closes the door to my, our, bedroom behind him.

I feel Peeta's fingers at the frayed end of the long night shirt I'm wearing. He moves it up slowly and my eyes pop open wide. I sit up but don't jerk back away from him. "What are you doing?" My voice sounds to kind for the action of what he was doing.

"I'm repairing your skin Katniss." Peeta stays his hands. "You can't do it yourself. Please let me." His voice pleads gently with me.

I shake my head. "I'm not comfortable with you seeing me naked yet." My eyes must be large and full of fear because Peeta takes my hands into his.

"Katniss, would you rather Haymitch do this?"

"No," I respond quickly.

Peeta smiles softly reassuring me. "Nudity is not a big deal with me, you know that. Just let me heal you, Katniss. I promise it will be alright."

I can feel my broken skin burning and I know he is right. Before I can scare myself into saying no for a final time, I nod my head.

Peeta drops my hands gently and raises the shirt slightly never letting his eyes leave mine. I raise my arms up and he stands to pull the shirt off of me. The shirt drags against my skin and a cringe and a small sound of pain escapes my lips. I'm left in just my undershorts and all the scars for Peeta to see. Peeta's eyes still don't leave mine. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head once. Peeta dabs away the blood on my sunken in abdomen. He throws away the bloody cotton swap and then dips his fingertips into a vile of soft green lotion. "Lay back Katniss, please." My eyes go wide again but I see his reassuring eyes meeting mine once more. I lay down against the covers and Peeta's fingertips gently run the lotion over my front in small circles. I can't help myself but I close my eyes at the feel of it all; just a soothing feeling. I feel Peeta stop and take my hands. He pulls me to a sitting position. "I'm going to finish your back then you can get dressed. " I nod understanding and he swings his legs over the bed behind me. I feel him dab at the blood then the small circles once more. I wish I could admit to him that I don't want him to stop but then he is finished. He stands, seals the bottle and pulls out a soft cotton shirt of his, from the dresser. He opens another drawer and pulls on my cotton shorts. "Here let me help you." I raise my arms and he slides the shirt over them, pulling the shirt down over me. He then helps me with my shorts by holding my arms gently as I slid them on. I get a soft smile from him. "See, nothing to it." He whispers and kisses my forehead. A blush rushes to my cheeks but my stomach grumbles ruining another moment. Peeta laughs. "Let's get you some food inside of you, Katniss." I tilt my head forward slightly embarrassed. I feel his fingertips under my chin, raising them up to meet his lips. The kiss lasts only for a few seconds but that is all I need, he is all I need to get through this life.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the Meadow

Chapter 2

Katniss watched Peeta's nimble fingers mead the dough into little strips. A long rope was stretched across the kitchen with the little strips of dough hanging along the rope. Peeta would cut a few strips then hang them. Katniss was in charge of cutting the tomatoes into tiny, fine squares. Then she would throw them into a bowl and mush them into a creamy paste. She had no idea what Peeta was making but she was sure that it would be wonderful. After Peeta finished cutting all the dough he took the bowl of flour and started sprinkling the hanging strips with flour.

"You are making such a mess Mr. Mellark." Katniss spoke out as she finished the paste. "Now I do hope you are going to clean my….our….the kitchen up?"

Peeta smiled at her confusion in how to clarify the kitchen. "I will clean our kitchen up." Katniss noticed he didn't hesitate over the word like she had. She smiled and walked over to the hanging strips. Katniss blew on them gently and small puffs of white flour blew off of them. She laughed and turned to Peeta with a smile, only to see Peeta throw a handful of flour in her face just as she turned to look at him. Katniss huffed and cleared the flour away from her eyes. "Peeta, why did you do that?" Katniss asked exasperated.

Peeta laughed and leaned in for a kiss. "I missed the noodles, simple as that."

Katniss huffed and took a cloth wiping her face off. "You have better aim then that Peeta."

Peeta put the bowl aside and grasped her hips pulling her into him. Katniss looked up into his eyes shocked by the action and left breathless. She pulled herself together right before his lips were coming down on hers. "No, sir, Mr. Mellark, no kisses for you, not until…." Katniss reached for the flour bowl dipping her fist into the bowl and throwing the contents in her hand into his face. "Not until you look like a fool as well." She finished.

Peeta blew upwards on his face sending a powdery cloud around him. "Katniss, you could never look like a fool." He pulled her back to him and crushed his lips onto hers before she could object. Katniss heard the bowl of flower fall to the ground but she did nothing to stop the mess. She threw her arms around him responding to the kiss. Katniss heard the kitchen door behind them swing open and slam behind them. She and Peeta still did not break their embrace or kiss until she heard Haymitch's voice.

"Where are the cameras?" He sounded annoyed.

Peeta groaned only so Katniss could hear him. "Haymitch don't you knock?"

Haymitch made his way over to the kitchen counter. "NO, boy, you said lunch would be ready so here I am. " Haymitch eyed the two of them covered in flower and holding each other with no space in between themselves.

Katniss started to pull away, the blush creeping up her face. Peeta pulled her back and crushed his lips to hers once more leaving her breathless as always. She wondered how he could leave her Katniss Everdeen with nothing left on her lips to say. Peeta took the extra hand towel and cleaned Katniss' face off ignoring Haymitch.

"When will the lunch be ready boy?"

Peeta ignored him again and picked up the bowl of flour on the ground. Peeta then marched across the kitchen and grabbed the broom, he thrust it towards Haymitch. "Make yourself useful and lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Katniss snickered and walked over to the small icebox on the counter. She pulled the apples and bananas out and started peeling and cutting. Peeta had leaned over a bowl filled with boiling water. He started tossing the handfuls of the hanging strips into the bowl. After that was done Katniss watched him take some cheese and toss into a pan and stuck it into another pan over a small flame. He added some chives and the tomatoes she had cut earlier to the bowl with the cheese. Katniss had finished cutting the fruit and split it up into three bowls. Haymitch eyed her and Peeta as they finished cooking. "What about the meat?"

Katniss paused, and so did Peeta, she could feel his eyes on her, waiting for a reaction.

"Well, do you two have no answer?" Haymitch pushed.

Katniss looked into Haymitch's eyes. "I haven't gone hunting yet Haymitch now please drop it." She spat at him clearly annoyed.

Haymitch growled. "No reason to get snappy with me, girl."

Katniss stole a gaze at Peeta who was watching her intently. "I'm going to go hunting. I'll be back later with some meat than." She marched across the room and up the steps. Katniss quickly closed the door and started taking off the cotton clothes roughly. She could feel her tender skin argue with the movements but she was annoyed. Katniss reached into the closet and pulled out a green shirt and her father's jacket. She threw them on and searched around on the floor for her black pants and boots. The door opened and Katniss knew it was Peeta. "Why don't you eat and then we can go hunting. Haymitch is just going through withdrawal you know he is going to be a prick. I'll even accompany you."

Katniss slid her pants on too quickly and she gasped as the fabric brushed her skin. Peeta walked forward and stilled her hands. "Do you want to be pushed into hunting or do you want to do it on your own time?"

Katniss looked into his eyes, those blue eyes calming her enough to answer. "I'm always going to be pushed to do something but he is right I need to go hunting. He is right like always."

Peeta sighed. "Will you eat first before you go?"

Katniss nodded. "I'll need energy. I haven't hunted in a while and it most likely will take a lot out of me." She stood up now fully dressed to go out for the first time since she arrived back home in District 12.

Peeta kissed her on the forehead. "Lunch is ready whenever you are ready to come down. I told him to keep his tongue still."

Katniss gave him a small smile. "Like you said we only argue because we are just alike."

Peeta smiled brilliantly at her remark. He reached down and took her hand and led her to the doorway. Katniss stilled his walking. "I'm going to braid my hair quickly and be meet you down there. Go ahead and set the table."

Peeta gave her a smile as he exited their room. There she was finally able to think it. This was their room, their house, which they shared together now. This must be the case since Peeta's belongings were now in the house. The only thing Peeta used his house for was to store his paintings. There was just so many of them to keep here. It was his own personal art studio, with paint now dried on the hard wood floors of his house.

Katniss stared into the mirror and brushed out her hair. It was much longer now, almost reaching her waist. She took her fingers and started separating her hair just like her mother had taught her and Prim when they were younger. It was hard to learn the process of French braiding ones hair but once you get the pattern down it was not easy to forget. Once her hair was in her trademark braid she wrapped the end to keep the braid from falling out. Katniss checked her hair once more when she heard a knock at the door downstairs. Her ears listened intently for who it might be.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta's voice rang sharply. She hadn't heard him speak to anyone that way with such harshness.

"I could ask you the same question. I know I don't have the wrong house. You live two doors down am I right?" Gale's voice rung out. Katniss spun around quickly her braid knocking over a glass cup filled with water. The glass fell against the floor and broke into tiny little pieces. Katniss felt this was symbolic of her mind at the moment. She could hear the rushing footsteps running up the steps. Katniss rushed to the door slamming it shut and locking it. She backed away from the door just as the knocking started. "Katniss it is just Peeta. Please open up." Peeta spoke softly, as he always did to her. Katniss backed away from the door fearful that Gale was behind him waiting to come into the room. She couldn't see his face, not now. She was getting better. Her mind wasn't falling to pieces all the time. She could actually have a smile on her face and laugh with Peeta. Katniss felt her knees hit the back of the bed and she scrambled away from the bed scared.

"Katniss…Katniss…open up please." Peeta's voice begged her.

She didn't know if she could open it right now. She didn't' know if she could gather everything inside her to be brave and open the door to face Gale who had no doubt come back here to torture her thoughts. Katniss reached the wall and slid down it. She looked around the room and saw her bow to her right. Her fingers reached out to it but it didn't feel right to be touching the bow. Katniss jumped up and walked across the room to her bedside table and pulled out the pearl. It was soft against her finger tips. A smile came to her face remembering all the thoughts and memories behind this small little object. There was a commotion at the window and Katniss looked up just in time to see Peeta pull open the second story window. He jumped into the room and shut the window behind him. "Katniss, why wouldn't you open the door for me?"

Katniss ran her fingers over the pearl. "I'm not ready to face the past just yet."

Peeta sympathetically at her and took her hands. "Then we can stay here for however long you want Katniss because I'm not ready to face the past yet as well."

Katniss leaned into Peeta's chest and he threw his arms around her. "Thank you." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep in the Meadow

Chapter 3

Katniss was curled in Peeta's arms. She felt warm and secure with him holding her in this fashion. They both sat on the bed they shared while she twirled the pearl in her fingers. Peeta had his arms around her waist as she sat in his lap folded up comfortably. "Katniss, I know I gave you this Pearl but can you explain why it is so special to you?" Peeta asked in a whisper into her ear.

Katniss smiled softly as she didn't hesitate to answer. "When I thought you were gone this was the one thing that kept me sane. It just reminded me of that moment on the beach and how much…well how much I truly loved you, even when I didn't know it."

Peeta kissed her neck which sent chills down Katniss' spine. "Do you know it now?"

Katniss turned in his arms slightly to view his face. "Yes, I know I love you." She looked down for a few seconds but regained her courage and looked back into his blue eyes. "What about you? Do you feel the same?"

Peeta kissed her softly once…twice…and ending it with a third kiss. "I have loved you Katniss since music assembly class."

Katniss bent her head down smiling. Her smile faded as she thought of the next question. "Even when you were captured and being tortured?"

Peeta didn't hesitate to answer but he did look out the window as he spoke. "Yes, it is odd thinking of it now but I believe I did love you even through all the torture. It was hard getting through the cloud of confusion clouding my brain from the poison. Even when I saw you and Gale together I still loved you. Even when the cloud envelopes my mind again, I still love you."

Katniss had forgotten that Gale was possibly down stairs waiting to talk with her. She leaned into Peeta's chest hiding her face. Peeta enveloped her more with his arms. "I know now that what I felt for Gale was not love; at least not love like what I feel for you, Peeta. It was more need. When I was gone I needed him to protect Prim." Katniss paused. "He didn't protect her…he killed her."

Peeta kissed Katniss' forehead. "I can make him leave Katniss. You don't have to see him."

There was an odd sound coming from the door of the bedroom. They both looked up as the door flew open and Gale had a knife in his hand. He must have slide the knife in between the lock on the door. Gale stuck the knife back into his waist band. "Since when is The Girl on Fire scared to talk to me?"

Katniss didn't move from Peeta's arms but she looked at Gale with hate in her eyes. "Since you dropped those bombs on Prim and I'm not scared. I just knew the next time I saw you I would want to kill you."

Katniss unraveled herself from Peeta's arms and crossed the room in a few strides. She reached down and picked up her bow and one arrow. She set her arrow and drew the string back. "Now get out of OUR house Gale."

Katniss saw from the corner of her eye as Peeta pulled a knife from under the bed. She kept the arrow aimed at Gale's cold heart; the cold heart that designed those bombs; the cold heart that gave the orders to drop the bombs. Katniss didn't stay her bow as Peeta came up next to her and turned to Gale. "You heard her, Gale."

Gale let out a laugh. "You wouldn't kill your oldest friend, Catnip."

Katniss let the arrow release and it flew right past Gale's ear and into the door frame. Katniss readied another arrow. "You are no friend of mine. You are just an imposter who killed my sister. Now get out! I didn't blink when I killed Marvel or Glimmer. I won't blink when I let this arrow fly right into your heart and you of all people know how great my shot is."

Gale wasn't laughing as he spit out his next sentence. "You can't kill a Capitol Official."

Katniss was surprised by how cruel her laugh sounded. "Why don't we call up Coin and ask her or Snow. Oh, wait, I forgot they are dead."

Katniss watched Peeta move a few steps in front of Katniss, the knife ready in his hand. "Capitol Official or not, you are not welcome in our house."

Katniss' arrow followed Gale as he moved towards her and Peeta. "Katniss I came back one for your forgiveness and two because I have orders to recruit the two of you to be models for the new Panem."

Katniss released another arrow which this time graced Gale's cheek leaving a deep trail gash. Katniss readied a third bow. Her eyes narrowed into a fine glare. Katniss watched as Peeta showed Gale out of their room with the tip of his knife. Katniss followed Gale, the arrow not leaving the straight line to his heart until he walked out the door. Peeta walked back up the steps and laid his hand on Katniss' hands on the bow. Katniss released the bow and turned back to the door of their bedroom. She pulled the arrow out of their door and threw it across the room. Katniss felt Peeta's strong arms wrap around her and lead her to the bed. Katniss sat next to him just thinking of the past few moments. She wasn't going to let the Capitol take over hers and Peeta's new life together. Katniss leaned into Peeta's chest. "Is lunch ready yet?"

Peeta pulled her back so he could look in her face. "You are okay?"

Katniss shrugged lifting her shoulders. "As of right now I am. As of later I'm not sure."

Katniss watched as Peeta picked the pearl off of the floor. He placed it into her palm. "For later then." He stood and turned back to her. "I'll go bring lunch up here." He walked out the door and Katniss fingered the pearl. All she knew for now she was okay but later was a mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

Deep in the Meadow

Chapter 4

Katniss sat cross legged on the bed facing Peeta. She kept trying to use the fork to gather the long strings in the bowl but had no success. Peeta laughed at her. "Katniss, have you never had spaghetti noodles before?"

Katniss shook her head. "In the seam we don't get fancy food like this." She attempted to gather the noodles with her fork once more but failed.

Peeta set his bowl aside and took her fork in his hands. "This isn't fancy food. This is a fast cooked meal and it is not really a full spaghetti meal. We would need meat to complete the dish. Here watch me." Peeta twirled the fork in the bowl gathering more noodles. He lifted the fork to Katniss' mouth. "Open up."

Katniss blushed and opened her mouth closing it around the fork and noodles.

Peeta gave her the fork back. "See simple." Katniss watched him look out the window briefly. His eyes moved back to hers. "Would you like to go to the lake today?"

Katniss took a few more bites before answering. "I would love to Peeta. It is too cold for swimming though."

Peeta smiled softly and ducked his head finishing off his last bit inside his bowl. "I can paint and you can hunt. What do you think, Katniss?"

Katniss lifted her eyes to meet his, worry frozen her face. "Peeta, I can't be the Mockingjay again." Katniss put her food aside not worried any more actually she felt sick. Katniss looked up and found Peeta on his knees leaning towards her. "Peeta, I don't want to be anything but Katniss Evergreen. " Peeta's hand stroked her cheek.

"I won't let it happen. If we have to we can take off. Go live in the woods like you suggested before the quell." Peeta stood and held his hand out to her. "Let's get out of here for the day. Let's take our minds off of all of this nonsense."

Katniss took his hand and let him pull her up into a comforting hug. Peeta released the hug and turned to start to change. Katniss averted her eyes and looked to her bow. She walked around Peeta and to the closet where they kept all of their weapons. Katniss pulled out her extra bag of arrows and swung it over her back. Peeta came up from behind and reached into the closet pulling out his boots and leather jacket. "Knife or bow Peeta?" Katniss asked. Peeta had gotten pretty good at shooting arrows when they were training for the quell but he had excelled at throwing knives. Peeta had taken being a career seriously and learned as much as he could about weapons and how to use them.

"I'll take my Dagger and a bow as well." He answered with no emotion in his voice.

Katniss pulled Peeta's second favorite dagger, the bow and arrow bag. Katniss tossed them gently onto the bed next to Peeta who was finishing lacing his boots up. "Are you being cautious?"

Peeta stood and tied the knife to his belt. "With the appearance from our friend today I'm going to be extra careful." He threw the arrow bag around his back and took the arrow in his hand. "Don't forget your game bag Katniss."

Katniss turned and picked up the bag. "What about your paints?"

Peeta sighed loudly. "I'll go hunting with you." Peeta headed to the door but Katniss reached out and stopped him.

"What is wrong, Peeta?" Katniss asked not releasing the pressure on his arm.

Peeta met her eye. "I feel like we are being watched and I just want to get out of this house now." Katniss kept her hand on Peeta's arm, knowing there was something else. Peeta met her eyes and she could feel the worry he had growing inside him. "I'm afraid that if I leave you even in the woods that they will take you."

Katniss didn't need to say anything else. She took his hand into hers and grasped it firmly. Peeta lifted her hand and kissed it. "Always." He whispered and Katniss mouthed it back. They both headed out the house and towards the woods.

Katniss balanced on the fallen tree. Peeta was just a few steps behind her. Katniss turned and smiled at him. "Slow poke."

Peeta met Katniss with the full teeth grin she loved. "I'm not running for our lives, so I will be as slow as I want to be."

Katniss stopped and laughed. "You are right. We never really have walked anywhere together. We have always been on the run from something."

Peeta gave her a smile as he reached her on the fallen tree. "Now we have all the time in the world to just walk together, peaceful in our new lives."

Katniss turned and continued walking. She saw a swinging vine and tugged on it a bit. Once she determined the vine was secure she jumped up taking hold and swung a good twenty feet ahead of Peeta. She turned and smiled back at him swinging the vine back to him. Peeta copied her and they made a game of this. Katniss would do something and Peeta would copy. They both ended up at the lake acting like monkey's and fell on the soft grass laughing together. Katniss took off her bag of bows and laid them to the side along with her bow. Peeta followed suit disarming himself of all the weapons he brought. _He must be feeling better._ Katniss thought to herself. She laid back down on the cool grass and stretched out. Peeta laid down next to her sighing contently. Katniss rolled over and buried herself into Peeta's side, with her head resting on his chest. Katniss could feel Peeta's sigh before he came from his lips. "I've missed this."

Katniss smiled and ran her right hand over his belly in circles. "Yes, me too, Peeta. We haven't done this since the night before the quarter quell."

"Yes, the night I wanted to freeze everything." Peeta took my braid and twirled it in his fingers. "I've always had a hard time trying to find the right colors to mix to get your hair color right. I never can seem to mix the right colors."

Katniss watched him fiddle with the end of her braid. "I didn't know you were trying to paint me."

Peeta smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "When you are asleep I have episodes sometimes. It helps me to leave and go paint until I know I can return to you calm."

Katniss didn't turn to watch him speak but listened. "I never knew you left in the middle of the night, Peeta."

"Now you know." Peeta took the wrap out of her hair, and her hair started unraveling. "Maybe I can mix some berries, dirt….other things to try to make the perfect color for your hair. I have so many paintings, of you, that are not finished just because of the hair."

Katniss tilted her head up and met his blue eyes. "Kiss me."

Peeta smiled brilliantly. He leans over me and when our lips meet I feel my heart beat faster. I know a blush had risen to my cheeks but I'm too preoccupied with how the kiss is sending my stomach for loops. My hands move on their own accord up to Peeta's face cupping his cheeks. Peeta has his hands on either side of my head holding his body above mine. I didn't even feel him move from beside me to over me. Peeta licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth for him. When our tongues meet I feel my chest loosen of all the worries from earlier today. Peeta pulls back and we both sigh together. Our noses are touching and Peeta just holds himself there, as we stare into each other's eyes. He meets my lips with his once more and rolls to the side. I roll next to him and place one leg over his and snuggle into his chest. Peeta throws his free arm over me and his other comes up to his chest. His fingers entwine with mine. We might have fallen asleep; I wasn't sure when I opened my eyes. I lift my head and look to see if Peeta is awake and his eyes open to find mine. His eyes seem surprised for a minute then they relax.

"Did we fall asleep?" His voice is raspy.

Katniss nods. "I believe so. It was a nice little nap."

Peeta leans up and stretches. "I haven't slept that well since the hijacking." Peeta looks to Katniss waiting for her to speak.

Katniss stands and hold her hand out to Peeta. "I had no nightmares either; just peaceful sleep."

Peeta takes her hand and pulls himself to his feet. He turns and stares at the lake. "You know, we could build a house here Katniss. It could be our own little place."

Katniss shakes her head in disbelief. "What about Haymitch? Are we not required to look after him?"

Peeta laughs at her comment. "We can supply him with some bottles for the week and leave to come here. Of course we can keep the house in Victor's Village but have ourselves a little get away."

Katniss looks out at the lake and then starts smiling. "Let's do it."

Peeta looks around the lake. "Well where do you want to build the house? How large do you want it?"

Katniss laughed excited."Well I want our bedroom here; the bed facing the large window which looks out to the lake." Katniss turned facing the woods. "The kitchen be right next to the bedroom so I can smell your delicious baked goods when I wake up." Peeta smiled at this, watching her with excited eyes. "I just want a simple bath right off the bedroom with a tub to soak in." Katniss turned to where Peeta was. "At least two spare bedrooms as well, maybe three to store all of you paintings in." Peeta walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Katniss, that sounds perfect." Peeta kissed her ear and then her neck. Katniss shivered at the touch.

Katniss pulled back to look into his face. "When can we get started?"

Peeta threw his head back and laughed. "We can start tomorrow. It will get you and me out of the house."

Katniss put her head against his chest. "Sounds perfect." They held each other like that for a few more moments before Katniss pulled away. "Let's get those items you need to paint my hair. I'm interested to see what you mix."

Peeta smiled and kissed her once on the lips. "Sounds good." He glanced around the lake. "I'll need some brown." Peeta reached into his bag and pulled out some sealed bowls. He handed five to Katniss. They were very small; just small enough to fit maybe a dozen grapes into. "Why don't you go get me some brown dirt from the lake. I'm going to go right over there and pick for some berries."

Katniss' ears perked up and she eyed him. "Be careful which ones you pick."

Peeta smiled at her. "I'll be careful not to eat any." He took off in one direction and Katniss went towards the lake.

Katniss slid down a few of the wet stones towards the lake. She jumped over a large boulder and landed on the soft dirt before the lake. Katniss kneeled at the lake and stuck her hands into the cold murky water. She felt her fingers touch the sand and she pulled up a small pinch. The coloring was right and she dipped her entire hand back into the water and pulled out a fistful of the brown dirt. Once the dirt was inside the container she closed the cap over it. Peeta was behind her and she stood letting him check the contents. "Perfect." Peeta held out his container. Katniss examined the small purplish-red berries. "Peeta those are nightlock. I told you to be careful."

Peeta laughed at her voice rising. "Well I saw them and it got me thinking maybe I haven't been using the right colors because they were not a part of your past. Maybe that brown and this red to catch the red in your hair when the sunlight catches your locks will do the trick." Peeta puts both the containers into his bag. He pulls out a few more containers. "I am running out of colors might as well get some more items while we are out here."

Katniss held up her remaining four containers. "What do you want in these, Peeta?"

Peeta glanced around. 'Not many colors out here, but I'm not running low on colors just earth tones. How about you get the green, and grey. I'll get some more black, and brown from the trees. Wood bark grinded down is a beautiful color on canvas."

Katniss saluted Peeta and marched off to get her items. Once she had gathered two different green leaves and filled them in the containers she marched over to where Peeta's knife was and snatched it up. Katniss jumped her way over the rocks looking for the perfect color. She saw the large boulder she had jumped over earlier and jumped to it kneeling down on top of it. She dug the knife into the boulder and was surprised by how the stone grinded when it came in contact with the knife. Katniss grinded two full containers worth from the stone and stood. She was surprised to see Peeta standing behind her watching her. He smiled at her and held his hand out to help her over the other rocks. Once on the soft grass Katniss handed the containers to him. "Sorry it took so long."

Peeta shook his head as he put the containers into his bag and took his knife from her. "I don't have any grey so I'm glad you got me some. I can mix it tonight so that tomorrow it will be ready to paint."

Katniss picked up her bow and bag of arrows and swung the bag over her shoulder. Peeta did the same and they set off back to the house. Once back at the house Katniss noticed the geese were out and Haymitch was trying to round them up. Katniss turned to Peeta and rolled her eyes skipping into the house she was so eager to leave this morning. She felt renewed. Katniss put her bow and bag down next to the door. Peeta did the same but kept his knife on. "Do you want to shower up or go over to my painting house with me?"

Katniss didn't skip a beat. "I'll go with you. I would like to see how you make the paints." Peeta held out his hand and she took it. They walked pass the cursing Haymitch who kept tripping over one goose who kept on getting under his feet. Katniss and Peeta stopped to enjoy the sight of their mentor and friend having a rough time.


	5. Chapter 5

Deep in the Meadow

Chapter 5

Peeta pulled open his door and pulled Katniss through. He closed it behind her. Katniss let out a gasp and Peeta turned around quickly his dagger suddenly in his hand. Peeta noticed his paintings of Katniss were all ruined. A large knife must have gone through each of the canvasses. Peeta cursed as he walked forward slowly with his dagger in front of him. He heard Katniss draw her bow and follow him slowly. They walked the entire house before coming to a stop at the front door. Peeta turned back to Katniss who staid her bow. He walked towards his painting taking the cut canvas into his fingertips. "Gale." Peeta cursed loud enough for Katniss to hear. Peeta felt it coming as soon as his fingertips touched the paper. His eyes went wide and he could feel the panic enter his brain. "Katniss run." Peeta whispered as he backed into a corner. Peeta slid down the wall holding his head. He felt Katniss' hands on his forearms. Peeta jumped on top of her his hands going to her throat. He watched as her face started turning purple. "YOU DID THIS!" Peeta screamed into her purple face.

"LET HER GO BOY!" Haymitch was at the door with Katniss' bow in his hand, an arrow aimed right at Peeta.

Peeta jumped off of Katniss and lunged at Haymitch. The arrow entered Peeta's right arm and he hit the floor howling in pain. Peeta watched as Haymitch moved around him quickly picking up Katniss off the ground. "Go girl, run." Haymitch yelled and turned back to Peeta.

Peeta watched as Katniss ran from the house at top speed not looking back. It took Peeta by surprise when Haymitch jerked the arrow out of his arm. Peeta howled again but soon felt pressure on his arm. A cloth went over his face and Peeta was out in moments.

Katniss took off towards her house stumbling once she found the door knob. She picked herself off of the ground and slammed the door behind her locking it. Slowly she started backing from the door, and then she took off running towards her bedroom. She ran inside and slammed the door shut locking all lock. Katniss backed away from the door and headed towards her closet were she collapsed in a fit of sobs. They were slowly getting better but Gale had to come and ruin it. Snow would still win. Katniss held her arms around herself and rocked back and forth. She soon feel asleep with her hand wrapped around the extra bow in the closet.

Peeta woke in the bed he hadn't used in a few weeks. Haymitch was hovering over him with a sewing needle. Peeta felt the needle inter his arm and he jumped at the pain. "What happened?" Haymitch met his eyes and looked away.

"I see you are back boy."

Peeta's eyes went wide. _Back? Did he have another episode? Did he hurt Katniss?_ "Where is Katniss?"

Haymitch pulled the thread through Peeta's arm. "I'm guessing at her house."

Peeta lifted his head to see what Haymitch was doing to him. "Did she shoot me?"

Haymitch laughed to himself. "No, I did. You had your hands locked around her throat she couldn't have reached for a bow even if she had wanted to."

Peeta groaned and lifted his good arm to cover his eyes. "Is she okay? I have to go check on her Haymitch." Peeta moved to get up but Haymitch stuck the needle into Peeta's bicep. Peeta yelped and glared at Haymitch.

"You will stay till I finish this, boy. Now lay down."

Peeta listened and stared at the ceiling. "I don't remember what set me off Haymitch. I just remember going to the lake having a wonderful time with her collecting art supplies for the paint then seeing you trip over your geese."

Haymitch continued stitching up Peeta's arm. He paused before answer. "I'm guessing the paintings. I heard you scream at her and that is when I took off over here." Peeta felt Haymitch tie off the string and cut it. "There now keep your arm in a sling or man up, I don't care either way."

Haymitch was getting up to leave when Peeta grabbed his arm. "I want you to find some damn capitol medicine to get rid of these attacks now Haymitch. I can't kill her. I can't lose her Haymitch. I love her." Peeta paused and sat up staring straight into Haymitch's eyes. "I love her and I won't live without her."

Haymitch grimaced. "I've known that since the reaping boy. I'll find the damn meds. You find me the liquor and I'll get you the meds." Haymitch left with those words and Peeta swung his legs over the bed. His arm stung and he noticed the bloody arrow on the floor by the bed but he didn't stop. He rushed out of his house and straight to Katniss' house. He tried the door and it was locked. Peeta cursed and walked around the house looking for an open or unlocked window. The kitchen window was unlocked and Peeta pulled himself up with one arm and nose dived into the kitchen. He made a lot of racket when he hit the pan rack and knocked them all to the ground. Peeta danced around the pots and took off up the stairs; he had to make sure she was alright. The bedroom door was locked. Peeta took a few steps back and kicked the door as hard as he could. The door swung off the hinges and wood pieces flung around the door frame. Peeta scanned the room and found Katniss on the ground clutching a bow and the arrow pointed right at his heart. Peeta held up his hands. "I'm sorry." Katniss didn't stay her bow. Peeta glanced at her throat and noticed the blue ring. He felt his heart break. Peeta knelt on the ground across the room. "I'm sorry Katniss. I'm find now. I'm sorry, please Katniss."

Katniss' eyes softened but she still did not stay her bow. Peeta could see her hands soften on the bow as well. Peeta stayed in his kneeling position. "Katniss…please." It took hours before Katniss stood shakily and walked around him. Peeta watched her walk backwards to the bathroom and close the door behind her. Peeta sighed and stood. He heard the shower turn on and he knew she wasn't coming out for a while. Peeta walked down the steps and to the kitchen. Greasy Sae was in the kitchen stirring a pot. "I didn't hear you come in." Peeta mentioned as he walked around and looking in the pot to see what she was cooking.

She smiled and stirred some more. "Haymitch mentioned you two might need some food tonight. I came by and the kitchen was a wreck, flour everywhere the pots askew. I cleaned up while the stew is brewing."

Peeta smiled at her. "Thank you. She is upstairs right now and being very wary around me. I had another episode."

Greasy Sae shrugged. "A caterpillar doesn't know why he has to build a cocoon but he does anyway. If a human comes along and sees a cocoon does he take a small knife to help the moth come out? If you do then he wouldn't struggle to get out on his own. The struggling is what makes him strong enough to live outside of the cocoon."

Peeta scrunched his face up trying to understand what she was saying. "I don't understand."

Greasy Sae set down the spoon she was stirring with and stared at him in the eyes, Peeta met her gaze and almost looked away scared. "You two were forced to create a bond to survive in the games; the cocoon. You two had your own struggles through the games and you two made it out of the cocoon alive and strong. Now you are having to do that again, you with your hijacking and Katniss with the death of Prim. You two are going to struggle but that will make you strong in the end."

Peeta blinked finally understanding. "Thank you." Peeta watched as Greasy Sae slide a switch blade across the counter to her. "Go struggle, go fight for her Peeta."

Peeta smiled at her. "Thank you for the stew." Peeta picked up the switch blade and took off upstairs. He suspected the bathroom door to be locked and he was right. Peeta knelt and slide the blade in-between the door. He heard the lock click and Peeta stood swinging the door open. He grabbed the bow and arrows and tossed them into the hallway with the switch blade. Katniss must have heard the noise and pulled the shower curtain back just as Peeta met her shocked, open lips with his. She was naked and the shower was still on but he climbed into the shower attacking her lips with his. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. Their tongues met in a furry of passion. Peeta felt Katniss slip and he supported her. Her legs wound around his waist. Peeta then slipped in the shower they both fell to the shower tile the water pouring over them as they kissed. They came up for air and Peeta was underneath Katniss, who had her knees on either side of Peeta's hips. Peeta let his eyes dart down her body and he felt himself groan. Katniss' fingers swung Peeta's long bangs out of his face. She kissed him once more on the lips and tried to pull away before Peeta threw his hand up to the back of her head. He caught her lips once more in a furry. When they pulled away her lips were red and plump. Peeta sat up and took her with him. He felt his pants strain but he did his best to ignore it. His hands found the knobs and turned the water off. Katniss started fumbling with his shirt buttons but Peeta stayed her hands. "Not today Katniss."

Katniss met his eyes and was hurt he could tell. She started to move off of him but Peeta grabbed her forearms gently. "Katniss, I love you so much that I can't do that here and now. I want it to be special. I want you to be ready."

Katniss' lips shuddered a bit. "Peeta I'm ready. I can feel that you are ready too."

Peeta ignored the throbbing he felt aching for her. "Yes, I'm ready but Katniss are we ready as a couple to do this? I want it to be more special than this. I want you to know that I will never hurt you ever again. I want your trust before I want your love."

Katniss leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Okay. I understand, Peeta."

Peeta looked at her body once more and averted his eyes. "You need to get dressed before I ravish you once more."

Katniss laughed softly and stood with his help. She exited the bathroom and Peeta slumped back into the shower. He felt the pain and unbuttoned his pants shucking them off with the rest of his clothing. He turned the cold water on and started to plan the day when he would finally show Katniss how much he truly loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep in the Meadow

Chapter 6

Peeta leaned against the shower wall as the cold water calmed him down. He cringed as the water hit his wounded arm but he accepted the pain. He would rather feel this pain then ever hurt Katniss again. He was going to have to find some way to draw his mind away from the thoughts the hijacking brought. He hoped Haymitch could find the medicine he needed but if he didn't he would have to find another way to fix himself. There was movement from the corner of his eye and he noticed he hadn't pulled the shower curtain back all the way. Katniss was standing there staring at him blushing. She put her head down. "Sorry."

Peeta was about to stop her but he knew if she came in here with him he couldn't stop himself from making love to her. Peeta turned off the freezing water and pulled a towel from the rack. He wrapped it around his waist and headed towards the bedroom. Katniss was laying on the bed with her back turned to him. Peeta went to the dresser and pulled a shirt on and some under shorts with long pants. He could feel the water sloshing around in his prosthetic leg. He wasn't supposed to bathe with the prosthetic on but he had forgotten. Peeta pulled his pant leg up and unhooked the prosthetic. When he tipped the prosthetic the water dripped slowly out of it. He left it upside down on the floor knowing it would drain soon. He wasn't able to go anywhere else because of his lack of mobility so he slid backwards towards Katniss. She turned over the blush still evident in her cheeks. Peeta laid down against the pillow next to her. "Tired?" He asked.

Katniss yawned in answer. "It seems since everything that happened I can never get enough sleep."

Peeta smiled at this. "I know what you mean. You know my father always told me when you are sick the more you sleep the better you will get. Maybe that is why we are both so tired. "

Katniss looked into his eyes with intent. "What are we sick of Peeta?"

Peeta smiled softly at this question. "I have too many answers and I'm not sure which one you are looking for."

Katniss slide her body across the bed towards him. Peeta wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The warmth from her body spread across him comforting him. Peeta leaned down and kissed her forehead. Katniss was asleep in minutes but Peeta couldn't sleep. Her head was resting right above his heart. He watched her sleep. Peeta moved a lock of her hair from her face and she shift slightly curling into him more.

Peeta watched her not taking his eyes from her. His mind was thinking about how he could have almost killed her today. He hoped Haymitch could find that medicine to help him. He couldn't risk another episode where he could kill Katniss. She was the only thing he had left, well except for Haymitch. Peeta moved his eyes to the ceiling. He could tell the sun would be going down soon just because it was so dim in the room. Peeta must have fallen asleep because he woke up and the room was dark as the night sky outside. Katniss was not curled into his side anymore, but he still had one arm around her. The sheets were all tangled around her body. Peeta could barely make out her face in the dark but he could tell there was sheen of sweat across her face. He noticed that right before she started screaming that her lips were moving in a silent speech. When her scream pierced his ears he jumped up. Her arm hit him across the face and he blinked past the pain in his nose. "Katniss." Peeta put his hands on either side of her head holding her gently. "Katniss wake up." It took a few more shakes and whispers before her eyes finally popped open wild and scared. She immediately started crying and clung to him. Peeta pulled her up to him where he was sitting and held her to his chest. "Shhhhhhh." It took a few minutes before she stopped her crying but her shaking continued. Peeta wiped her eyes dry and rocked her back and forth.

"It was you being tortured. I heard you…the jabberjays…I couldn't kill all of them they just kept screaming your voice coming from inside them." Katniss whispered her voice jumbled.

Peeta felt himself go stiff. He remembered his screams from being tortured at the Capitol. He knew those sounds very well. Peeta wanted to pull away from Katniss before he had an episode but he gripped her harder. He held her closer to his body breathing in her woodsy scent. He could feel his body finally relax. Katniss was moving her fingers, absent mindedly and along his chest right above his pants. Peeta didn't stay her hands like he wanted to but he let her still her mind. About an hour later they had let their heads find their way back to the pillows. Katniss clung to Peeta like he was her life line.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to rescue you from the capitol. I should have been there." Katniss spoke out into the dark room.

Peeta could make out her face in the small moonlight coming through the window. "I was rescued and I'm here with you now. If you had come who knows they may have captured you. We can't worry about the past Katniss. We both have to move on."

"How?"

Peeta felt the answer on his lips. He leaned forward and gave her a slow pleasurable kiss. He broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes. "By clinging to each other."

Katniss took that as a cue to move even closer to him. There was no space between them now. It was like their bodies were glued together perfectly like a puzzle piece. She wrapped her leg around his hip. Peeta could feel her stomach grumble and he had forgotten that they had not eaten the soup down in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Peeta asked her.

Katniss shrugged. "I can eat." Katniss sat up pulled the covers from around the feet. She noticed his leg without the prosthetic on and blinked a few times. "I'm still getting use to that."

Peeta sat up and squeezed her waist. "Me too but I don't regret it."

Katniss leaned back against him. "What do you mean?"

Peeta kissed her neck and answered back. "Well if I hadn't been reaped for the games we would never be here like this with each other."

There was a loud knock on the door ruining the moment they were about to have. Peeta slipped to the end of the bed and started strapping his prosthetic on. Katniss joined him with her knife in her hand. Peeta glanced at her but shook his head. "What you may never know who is at the door." Katniss replied to his look.

Peeta came down the steps to find the silhouette of a women standing at the door. "Peeta?" The women questioned.

Katniss must have flipped the light on and Annie Cresta, or now Odair was standing outside their door. Her hands rested on her pregnant belly.

"Annie?" Peeta and Katniss both replied at the same time.

Katniss threw open the door and pulled Annie in. Annie threw her arms around Katniss. "I decided….to come where I h-have friends."

"You left 13 Annie?" Katniss had asked before Peeta could.

Annie nodded seeming distant as normal.

Katniss held out her hand to Annie. "You can stay with us tonight then we can get you settled tomorrow into the house next to mine, it is empty after all." Once Annie had accepted Katniss' hand, Peeta smiled at them both. 'Why don't you go get her settled in the extra bedroom while I get Annie some tea."

Katniss nodded to him and Peeta went immediately to the kitchen. He listened for the sound of which door Katniss would open. A small part of him wished she would open Prim's door and let her sleep in there for the night but she passed by the door and opened her mother's door. Peeta sighed wondering if this grief inside Katniss would ever subside. Once the tea was heated Peeta threw some cheese roles onto the plate beside the tea and carried them upstairs.

Katniss met him at the door and he could see the worry across her face. Peeta mouthed. 'When she is sleeping,' and he passed her. "Annie I have some peppermint tea and cheese roles. If you are any hungrier than a few roles I'll go whip up some dinner Katniss and I have not eaten."

Annie had waved her hand as she leaned back and sat on the bed. "No, no Peeta I'm fine. I had dinner on the p-plane…transport….thin-..you know what I mean."

Peeta sat down next to her on the bed. "Yes, I know what you mean. Annie, how many more months do you have left?"

Annie rubbed her belly and took a few more minutes to answer. Peeta could feel Katniss' eyes on him but she left and he heard her walk out the front door, hopefully to go get Haymitch.

"Two more months." Annie replied softly.

Peeta took Annie's hand gently. "Well we will take care of you. Is it a boy or girl?"

Annie shook her head violently. "Finn didn't want to know. I don't want to know."

Peeta patted her hand. "Well, we all will be surprised when the baby comes. There is a bathroom right through the door to your left. If you need anything Annie Katniss and I are right across the hallway. You can get some rest. I know the flight must have been taxing."

Annie yawned as if on cue. She met his eyes with her glassy ones. "Thanks you Peeta. Fin-…Finn said you were a good guy."

Peeta pointed to the tea. "It will help you relax and is good for the baby. Sleep well Annie and I'm so glad you are here." Peeta gently closed the door behind him and found Katniss and Haymitch staring at him.

"Well boy what is she doing here?" Haymitch asked almost rudely but Peeta knew he wasn't trying to be rude.

Peeta shook his head. "She said she came here because of friends."

Haymitch sighed. "I'm going to be up all night anyways I'll go sweep the cob webs from that house."

Peeta was almost surprised but he had forgotten that Haymitch did have a soft spot for Annie. "Take some of the sheets too to put on the bed."

Katniss pulled the sheets out and handed them to Haymitch. She then pulled out a knitted pink blanket, which she held onto for a few seconds. "Prim would want her to have this."

Peeta felt his heart ache for Katniss; he knew that was hard to give something of Prim's up.

Haymitch nodded and left the house and headed left instead of his usual right to his house.

Peeta turned back to Katniss who was rubbing her arms for warmth he guessed. "Cold?"

Katniss shook her head. "Just hungry, and nervous…not for me but for Annie…and the baby."

Peeta nodded to the bedroom. "You go climb into the bed and I'll bring up the soup."

Katniss held out her hand and grabbed Peeta's elbow before he could leave. "Peeta, I don't know how to deliver a baby and no one in town does either."

Peeta nodded. "I know Katniss, that's why we have to call you mother to come back home."

Katniss felt herself go cold at what Peeta had just told her. She knew it was true that they had to find where her mother was and bring her back home.

Peeta put one palm against her face. "Katniss go lay down I'll bring the dinner up."

Katniss leaned into the warmth of his palm before he removed it. She listened to his directions and headed to their bedroom where she slid onto the bed. Her mind was racing at the thoughts of having that woman back in this house. What would she say about Peeta and her daughter sharing a bed? What would she say of them sharing a house?

Peeta surprised her when he set the tray in front of her. Peeta comforted her by sliding his hand up and down her arm. "Are you okay?"

Katniss shrugged, not really knowing if she was or not.

Peeta put both the trays on the floor so they wouldn't knock them over. "Katniss, I can't read your mind tell me what you are thinking?"

Katniss finally met his eyes. She still caught lost in them at times. Those blue eyes just drew her in always making her forget everything around her.

"Katniss, are you okay?"

Katniss blinked and righted her mind. "Yes, sorry."

Peeta sighed and took her hands. "Are you okay with me calling your mother to come back home?"

Katniss nodded. "Yes and no."

Peeta was rubbing his thumbs along the top of her hands. She started wondering if the contact was for him or for her. He waited patiently for her continue.

"What do we do when she comes home and orders you back to your house? Orders you from my life until I'm of age? What do I do when she comes home and wants to talk of….of…Prim?"

Peeta leaned forward and kissed Katniss softly on the lips. "She can't order me from OUR house. She will need to understand we depend on each other to stay healthy." Peeta took breath then began his next sentence. Katniss noticed he did that a lot like he was preparing his mind for what to say next. "Katniss age is just a number but maturity we both have reached it I feel. Two Hunger Games and a War, are enough to make any one mature enough to deal with life because we have lived through some tough times. "Peeta paused again taking a longer time before replying about Prim. "She will want to talk about Prim, Katniss. The only difference is…I'm here to keep you from falling."

The last words melted Katniss. She didn't know she could have loved this man anymore. Yes, he wasn't the boy with the bread any more he was the man with the bread. They ate in silence. Katniss looked up at Peeta every few seconds just amazed that he was here. That she had gotten so lucky. Who would have thought that Prim being reaped, I going in for her and Peeta being reaped as well would have come out with these results.

Katniss put her bowl aside once she was done. Peeta was just finishing his dinner up as well. He too her bowl and put it on top of his. "I'm going to go clean up the kitchen than go help Haymitch for a bit."

Katniss stood along with him. "I would like to help."

Peeta turned and looked at her. "You sure you aren't tired?"

Katniss shook her head. "Yes but…"

Peeta put his fingers to her lips. "You stay here in case Annie needs someone. I promise not to be gone but an hour." Katniss watched him throw on some weapons but jumped when she heard the phone ring. Katniss gave Peeta a confused expression before Peeta turned to the bedside table and picked up the phone.

"Hello." His tone was very subtle with an underlining of worry Katniss noticed.

Peeta must have heard a voice on the other end because his fingertips nearly crushed the phone. "Is it any of your business, Gale."

Katniss felt her insides turn. She didn't want to hear the conversation, because she was finally feeling better after all the incidents Gale had caused. Katniss stood walked out of the bedroom. She leaned against the wall connecting her bedroom to Prim's bedroom. Katniss felt her fingertips tingle as she decided for the first time to reach for Prim's door handle. It took her a few moments to decide to turn the handle and when she did the door flew open quite fast. Katniss flipped on the light and stared into her sister's room. It hadn't been disturbed since the bombing happened. It was the way Katniss remembered it. The dolls lining the book shelves, for Prim wasn't much of a reader. Her bedspread was neat and made just like Prim always left it before she left her bedroom each morning. Katniss took a few steps forward the memories flooding her. She didn't know why she had been so scared of this room for she felt fine. Katniss walked to the dresser and opened the first drawer. The scent of Prim flooded her senses. Katniss turned away from the drawer and leaned over Prim's bed. She picked up Prim's favorite doll. The doll was given to her by their father, when Prim was only two. Their father had made it by stuffing it with straw and also sewing the clothes himself. It like looked like a horrible doll for a little girl but our father did the best with what little money the family had. Prim once she was able to talk named the doll Bes. Bes was Prim's companion during the night because she was prone to nightmares. The other dolls lining the shelves were from after the Hunger Games. Prim loved to dress the dolls up and comb their hair, just like any young girl should.

There was a creak on the floor outside Prim's room. Katniss looked up to catch Peeta's surprised and saddened face. "Katniss?"

That word started the cold tears coming from her eyes. Katniss felt Peeta's arms envelope her quickly. It was the comfort she needed. Katniss sunk unto Peeta's chest letting all the pain, the sadness take over her once again. When the cold tears were staining Peeta's shirt Katniss promised herself this would be the last time. She agreed she would have to move on.

Peeta held the girl he loved in his arms as she cried for her lost sister. Peeta had seen the bomb fall onto Prim. He only wished he had seen Gale give the order. The look on his face as he caught Prim's shocked face among the crowd of children Gale had marked for dead.

Peeta slid back onto Prim's bed bringing the sobbing Katniss with him. This time it felt different to him. All the other times she just went blank, no tears, no yelling, she just stopped and lost herself. Once Katniss had calmed down Peeta wanted to ask her something. He kept his thoughts held back for a few more minutes before it slipped out. "Katniss, why did you go to the feast in the first games for me?"

Katniss didn't move to answer but Peeta felt her take a shaky breath in. "Because even then I knew I couldn't have made it without you."

Peeta didn't need to respond, her response left him whole.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katniss woke tucked in the bed she shared with Peeta. She pulled the covers a bit to give her more room to move and found Peeta not in the bed with her. There was, however a paint brush with a cheese biscuit on Peeta's pillow. Katniss smirked and quickly grabbed the cheese biscuit. She sat up and examined the paint brush._ 'He must be painting. Better to not disturb him.'_

Katniss finished off her cheese biscuit and felt more like herself than any of the days after the games. At this thought Katniss jumped out of bed and headed straight for the closet with her hunting gear. In minutes she was ready with her full gear on and bow and arrows. Katniss looked around for a piece of paper but decided against it. She pulled one arrow from her selection and put it on the pillow. She hoped Peeta would get the message just like she got his message.

Katniss jumped over a fallen log in the road. She watched at the villagers were hard at work rebuilding District 12 or whatever it was called now. The town was blooming with life which made her happy. She passed from the main part of the town to the seam where she formally had lived before the games. It was still burnt and smelled of death to her. She sighed as she crossed the road to head towards the woods where she found a crew pulling down the remaining part of the fence around District 12. She looked at the crew and heard one voice that made her blood boil.

"No pull it away from the woods. They are in a slight diagonal towards the town so pull it this way!" Gales voice rung out over the crew of grunting men.

Katniss took a deep breath determined to get to the woods. She took the few steps to the woods and stepped over and then under the gate.

"Catnip?!" Gale's voice called out.

Katniss didn't run and didn't turn around, just kept walking. She soon reached the line of trees and stopped for one second and turned sending a looming glare back at Gale, daring him to follow her. She saw him jump just like she had hoped and she turned to the greenery and vanished.

Peeta used his sleeve to dry the sweat coming off his brow. He had felt another attack coming and he headed out the bed before the full attack happened. He ended up here and had finished an entire painting of Katniss. This painting depicted her sitting in a tree watching the sunset. This was the first picture of Katniss he had ever finished because he had her right hair color this time. Peeta heard the door swing shut behind him and he was expecting Katniss but he smelled Haymitch before he saw him.

"I see the liquor hasn't put you to bed yet." Peeta exclaimed.

Haymitch pointed with the bottle in his hand towards the painting. "Nice one. First normal painting I've seen of yours." Haymitch slurred out.

Peeta grabbed the bottle gently. "Thank you. I don't need you sloshing any of your drink on my finished product."

Haymitch stumbled and Peeta pushed him towards the kitchen. "How about you don't fall into my art work. Now do you need something?"

Haymitch leaned against the kitchen counter and swiped at Peeta's hand for the drink. "I've got Annie's house ready but you also need to know someone has moved into the house behind Annie's."

Haymitch finally got the drink from Peeta only because he was confused. "How can someone just move in? Who is it?"

Haymitch grunted as he finished the last of the bottle. "From the capitol paper work, the bow that looks identical to Katniss' mockingjay bow, and diagrams on how to make certain bombs I figured its boy wonder."

Peeta stashed his paintbrush in a jar full of water by the sink. "So Gale has moved into a house behind Annie's, which means he is staying."

Haymitch pointed at Peeta. "See I knew you would figure it out."

Peeta took the empty bottle from Haymitch "Yeah sure did." Peeta glanced at Haymitch's drunken self. "You know Haymitch Katniss and I have pulled ourselves together. Why don't we find you a hobby to pull yourself together with? What were your hobbies before the games?"

Haymitch was already asleep leaning against the counter. Peeta groaned and just pushed Haymitch off the counter and let him fall to the floor. Peeta left him there knowing as much as he could lift there was no way he was going to drag Haymitch up any stairs. "I'll find out from someone." Peeta whispered as he walked out of the house.

Peeta opened the front door of his and Katniss' house to find a wafting smell of chowder hitting his nostrils. Peeta peeked around the corner to the kitchen and found Greasy Sae looks up at him over the pot. "Don't loom boy. Get in here."

Peeta scurries into the kitchen. "It smells wonderful. Thank you. I'll go wake Katniss and Annie so we can have breakfast." Peeta turns to head up stairs when Greasy Sae stops him with her words.

"I saw her walking through town with hunting gear this morning. Now she is either going hunting or heading to kill Gale who is taking down the fence when I walked by."

Peeta raised his eyebrows. "Well I actually hope it's both. Did Annie leave?"

Greasy Sae shook her head. "I did hear some throwing up earlier but the door was locked. I also don't know the girl and I wouldn't want to scare her. I hear her mind is fragile. "

Peeta nodded as he walked up the steps and knocked on Annie's door gently. The door opened a few moments later and Annie was staring at him glassy-eyed. "Good morning Annie, breakfast is ready downstairs for you. Are you feeling alright?"

Annie started at him for a about two minutes before nodding her head. "I'm fine." She whispered. Annie walked around Peeta not saying a word as she walked down the steps towards the smell. Peeta followed her closely and when they got to the kitchen he introduced Annie and Greasy Sae. Greasy Sae took to her immediately and Annie seemed to get out of her for a bit more when the two women talked. Annie looked up at Peeta after a good half hour into breakfast. "Haymitch…" She didn't finish her sentence but Peeta understood.

"He is at my house sleeping off last night." Peeta replied and then slyly smiled. "Greasy Sae do you remember Haymitch before the games?"

Greasy Sae was sitting across the counter from Peeta. "I do why?"

Peeta thought back to the conversation this morning with Haymitch. "I was wondering what type of hobbies he had."

Greasy Sae thought for a minute. 'Well his father was a carpenter and helped build some of the houses in District 12. Haymitch picked up on that and fell in love with it as well. He was an excellent carpenter…..before the games."

Peeta sat and thought. He excused himself to go change clothes and walked into his and Katniss' bedroom. He found an arrow sitting on her pillow and he smiled to himself. He was so happy she was out and hunting. This means are getting back on track for the both of them. After everything they had been through, he knew nothing would be like it was before the games. He knew this new path was for the better in some ways. If Peeta could give his life for Prim's so Katniss would have her sister back he would without hesitation. Peeta threw some work clothes on and exited the room. He wasn't going to go bother Katniss but he was going to go investigate Gale's house.

Peeta didn't want the girls to ask where he was going so he snuck out the second story window. Katniss had taught him how to climb. It took a while learning with his prosthetic but he wasn't half bad now. Peeta landed on his feet and peeked around the house check for any sign of Gale. He crossed the yard once it was clear and jumped up on the front porch of Gale's house. The door was open, Peeta found and smiled to himself. Peeta as he walked in. The house was full of papers. Papers were lining the floors not in a mess but in order. Peeta observed the papers and found they were all evaluations of the citizens of District 12. All of the papers were in alphabetical order and also many of them stamped with deceased in red ink. Peeta follows the line of papers till he reaches the E's. Katniss' name is on the top and her file was full. There were pages of information but what caught his eye was the pages of pictures. He had never seen any of these pictures before. They were pictures of Katniss walking through the woods before the games. Peeta could tell because she was fuller with all her curves. Peeta flipped through all the pictures to find photos of Katniss just a few weeks ago of Katniss and him sleeping in their bed. Peeta felt his skin start to crawl as he found pictures of the two of them kissing. He also found one of the two of them in the shower just yesterday. Peeta cursed silently to himself. He folded the papers and stuffed them in his back pocket. Peeta crossed the floor going back to the A's and found Hamitch's paper work. He didn't glance at the paper work just folded the paper work and put it with Katniss'. Peeta collected as many of the papers he could of friends that lived in District 12 and also those of victors and rebels alike. Peeta had his arms full of paper work when he stifled through another stack and found Gale's paper work; it was just as thick as Katniss' paper work. Peeta stood and looked around the room. There was a small desk in the corner of the room with locked drawers. Peeta pulled out his small knife from his shoe and started picking the lock. The first drawer opened and found drawings and plans on different weapons the new capitol was making with Gale in the lead. Peeta grabbed all of the papers and looked through the rest of the drawers finding nothing else of value, except a picture of Katniss when she was maybe sixteen. There was a large smile plastered across her face as she sat on the stall of Greasy Sae's and the two girls were laughing. Peeta also stuffed this photo with the rest of the stuff he gathered and instead of going out the front door he exited through the window.

Katniss spotted the deer eating some leaves off a dewy push. Katniss moved down-wind from the deer and moved an arrow from her stack and set it in her bow. She pulled back the string and set her sights on the deer' eye. She released the arrow hearing the snap of the string and the sickening sound of the arrow hitting its target. Katniss smiled to herself and approached the carcass of the deer. She smiled as she leaned down pulling the arrow right out of the deer's eye. She put her fingers on the antlers of the deer counting the points; eight points in all. Katniss stood and pulled her game bag around to her front than realized she didn't have anyone here to help her carry the deer. When the few times she had hit a deer she always had Gale her to help her carry the deer to Greasy Sae. Katniss sat back on her heels thinking. If she left the deer the wild dogs would find the deer in no time and she would lose her kill.

"Need help."

Katniss had an arrow in her bow seconds after the voice sounded across the forest. Katniss looked down her sight to find Gale standing still with his hands up.

"Do you need help?" Gale asked again with a smirk on his face.

Katniss didn't stay her weapon as she spoke. "Not from the likes of you. Peeta will come find me soon enough and help me. "

Gale nodded his head. "Sure, he will find you when…..in the next few hours?"

Katniss bit her lip. "Why did you follow me?"

Gale walked closer and Katniss drew the string back further. Gale stopped in the brush. "I wanted to talk to you without an audience. Katniss, we need the victors to be on our side. We need them on camera still. The new capitol has requested you especially as the Mockingjay."

Katniss shook her head. "You think I would help. I'm not something to be used. Coin used me than wanted me dead when she found I wouldn't help. Is Commander Paylor still the President of Panem?"

Gale took another step forward. "Yes, Katniss she is; she is the one that has requested your presence. She also wants Peeta, Annie, Johanna and the rest of the victors on television. She is trying to make a new Panem Katniss and I'm helping her."

Katniss felt like clapping but was not going to put her bow down. "Tell her no thanks. Peeta and I want to be left alone and Annie is in not state to be on camera. She is still mourning the death of Finnick."

Gale smiled. "Katniss, that is the other news I wanted to tell you. "Finnick didn't die. The doctors and healers were able to save him. He is doing so much better."

Katniss let her arrow fly hitting Gale in the leg. "YOU HAVE KEPT FINNICK FROM HIS PREGNATE WIFE NOT TELLING HER ABOUT THIS NEWS. NOT TELLING ME."

Gale didn't scream as the arrow hit his thigh but he did collapse to the ground. "We didn't know if he would survive the treatment Katniss. We couldn't give false hope to Annie."

Katniss almost released her second arrow when Peeta jumped out of the woods. "Katniss stop!"

Peeta side stepped around Gale not helping him up or even looking his way. Peeta put his hand across Katniss' on her bow. "He has information we need. If we can get Finnick back for Annie we need him alive. "

Katniss growled through her teeth. "I wasn't going to kill him. Just let him bleed a bit more."

There was a grunt from Gale as he pulled the arrow out of his thigh. He took a few breathers before looking up at Katniss. "I can get President Paylor to possibly sent Finnick to District 12 or I can get Annie to the capitol."

Peeta looked Katniss in the eye. "Let's get this deer tied up so we can get back home. From there we can discuss how to bring Finnick home."

Katniss nodded to Peeta. She threw her bow over her shoulder and glanced at Gale. Peeta drew her attention back to him by putting his finger on her chin. "Get the vines I'll get the stick. Than we can get this deer to Greasy Sae, tell Annie the good news, and get Gale treated."

Katniss scoffed. "I like the first two but the last one I don't care for. He can bleed out in the forest for all I care."

Gale stood with a large grunt and held his hand against his thigh. "Katniss, we were friends before all of this."

Katniss pulled her bow and an arrow so fast that Peeta couldn't stop her. She drew the arrow back and let it fly. The arrow hit Gale two inches below where the last one hit. Gale screamed this time and fell over face first into the brush. Katniss took the few steps to Gale. "That was before you designed the bombs that killed my sister." Katniss stalked off towards the woods. "I'll get the vines Peeta. "

Peeta kneeled next to Gale. "You deserve it. "

Gale rolled over and looked up as Peeta. He ripped the last arrow from his leg and screamed. Once Gale caught his breath he looked Peeta in the eyes. "I know I do."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katniss stared out the window of the train taking them to the capitol. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like she needed to vomit. A reassuring hand landed on her shoulder.

"I don't like either Katniss but we don't have a choice." Peeta whispered. He sat down in the love seat next to Katniss.

Katniss leaned into him and took his hands. "They are going to want us to stay. They will want me to be the mockingjay again. Also is there any real hope of Finnick being alive?" Katniss looked into Peeta's worried, blue eyes. She found peace there that calmed her nerves but only a fraction.

Peeta squeezed her hand. "We are not going to stay. We are staying the two days it takes to get Finnick out of the hospital, find your mother and get back on this train. I have word from Effie that Finnick is much better."

Katniss lifted her posture. "Joanna? Wait, she has been keeping an eye on Finnick?"

Peeta shook his head. "She knew nothing of it. Haymitch called her for me yesterday. She is there with Finnick now. She will be our back up in the capitol."

Katniss sat back against the love seat. "I wish we hadn't left Annie with Haymitch ; nothing good can come of it."

Peeta laughed, which lit up the room. "I've given Haymitch a job, plus watching Annie. He promised me he would stay sober till we got back."

Katniss yawned and pulled her knees up to her chest. "This train makes me feel like we are still being watched."

The sliding door to the back compartment opened up and Gale, with the help of two crutches, limped into the room. "You aren't being watching by people that are on the other side Catnip. All the people watching those cameras are doing it to protect you. The most valuable asset of the new Panem is something we all want to keep safe."

Katniss hissed under her breath.

Peeta stood and held out his hand. "Would you like to go to our room? A shower would be nice."

Katniss smiled and took Peeta's hand. "I would prefer a bath together." She stood and Peeta led them to the door, leading the other compartments of the train.

"How do you two know your way around this train so well?" Gale asked stopping them before they exited.

Peeta switched hands with Katniss and moved her closer to the door, further from Gale. "Goodnight Gale. I would suggest you leave Katniss alone during our two week journey there and back. Now Katniss may have shot you twice but I won't aim for the leg or arm. I'll aim for you heart and I won't miss."

Katniss felt herself shiver at how cold Peeta sounded. She believed every word he said as well. She pulled on his hand. "Let's go Peeta."

Peeta didn't take his eyes off Peeta until the door shut behind them.

Peeta needed to get Katniss away from Gale as fast as possible. He had to show her the info he gathered as soon as he could. Peeta had shown Haymitch the night before and Haymitch warned Peeta that Katniss need to know before she stepped off the train. It was her sole decision if she wanted to step onto Capitol soil. Peeta shut the door behind him and locked it than threw a chair under the door latch for safe measures. Katniss walked to the bathroom but Peeta stopped her. "Let me get the bath ready and I'll let you jump in as soon as the water is warm enough."

Peeta quickly turned on the hot water with a little cold. The room started steaming up very fast and Peeta pulled two towels out of the cupboard. He placed them on the counter and slipped the papers he found from the middle of the second towel. Katniss peaked her head in. "Is the bath ready?"

Peeta lost his concentration when he noticed she had no clothes on. She was beautiful; her curves were never ending. Katniss noticed his eyes roaming her body and she slid back behind the door, blocking his view.

Peeta looked back up into her eyes. "Yes, it is ready." He watched as Katniss studied his actions and walked carefully into the room. Peeta turned his back and pulled out the soap and dropped it into the tub to bubble. Katniss had slid into the tub and jumped at the heat. Peeta blushed. "Sorry." Peeta turned back around and pulled out a vile containing some healing liquid. He used this liquid to heal the burns from the fire. The liquid was green than turned white after a few seconds in the tub. Katniss was eyeing the towel where the paper was sticking out. Peeta caught this and turned to look around the room. The room was steamed enough to hide any cameras that might be in the room. Peeta pulled out the papers and held up the pictures of Katniss for her to see. She went rod straight and viewed the pictures. Peeta flipped the pages silently until he got to the most recent pictures of the two of them.

"Peeta w-."Katniss started to say but Peeta cut her off quickly.

Peeta shook his head and pointed around the room. Peeta than pulled out the paper work on the weapons and let her look at the pictures. Katniss examined the photos and closed her eyes. Peeta put the papers away back into the cupboard under the towels immediately. He started stripping off his clothes and then slipped into the tub. Katniss still had her head down covering her eyes. Peeta tugged one her hand and she looked up. "Come here."

Katniss moved through the water and leaned against Peeta putting her head on his chest. He slid his arms around her small torso. Peeta knew what she was thinking but they couldn't discuss it on this train. They couldn't discuss it all he would just have to figure out her mind.

Peeta watched as Katniss used his knife to carve the tip of the wood she had to make arrows. She had a pile next to her where the tips were done and on the other side small, slender, sticks waiting to me carved. Peeta watched her from over his canvas as he painted the scene in front of him. Katniss had been very quiet since he had shown her all the papers. She only spoke softly and about things other than what was both on their minds. There was a knock on the door and Peeta glanced over his canvas at Katniss. She shrugged and so did he, but he watched her stand up with the knife and make a stance. Peeta smiled knowing what she was going to do. "Come in Peeta called." The door swung open fast to reveal Gale. Peeta watched as a knife soared right past Gale's left ear and hit the wall behind him.

Gale jumped at least two feet in the air. "WHAT THE HELL KATNISS!"

Katniss smirked. "Target practice." She sat back down on the floor next to her pile of arrows and started carving again.

Peeta ducked behind his canvas as he hid his smile.

"Dinner is ready I thought we could all eat together." Gale spoke looking at Katniss.

Peeta raised his eye brows. "No thanks, we have other plans."

Katniss smiled as she finished another tip on her arrow.

Gale sighed. "It is just the three of us and I'm trying to make amends. Katniss I understand why you are treating me this way but Peeta you have never treated any one this way. I know we have never been on great terms but don't I deserve some kindness."

Peeta laughed. "No, not really. Now if you don't mind I've got a painting to finish and you are ruining the smile on her face."

Gale sighed heavily and limped out of the room with his crutches. He drew the knife out of the wall and tossed it on the floor in front of Katniss. "I'm sorry I got your sister killed. I'm sorry I failed at doing the one thing you asked me to do, to protect your family. I know I am the one that broke up your family. I know that Katniss and I'm sorry but I won't change that day for anything. We won, and I don't regret killing all those kids."

Katniss used too much force on one of the tips and it broke off. "INNOCENT CHILDREN!"

Peeta shook his head. Gale really was stepping in it. Peeta took a deep breath "Gale leave."

Gale turned to back to the door but Peeta was there and was closing it not glancing at Gale.

Peeta heard Katniss sigh as she went back to her arrows. She worked in silence and so did Peeta. Hours later Katniss had finished enough arrows for her and him for an entire battle. Peeta found Katniss playing with the left over feathers. The only feathers left were all down feathers so they floated every time Katniss would toss them gently in the air. She found simple ways to make his heart beat faster and his heart grow fonder of the girl he loved. Katniss met his eyes and she smiled. Peeta watched as she stood with the bowl of feathers and walked towards him. Katniss sat down in his lap and then dumped the bowl onto his head. Peeta spat out the feathers because his mouth just happened to be open. Katniss was gleaming as she danced away from him laughing. Peeta shook all of the feathers off of himself and turned towards her. "Not fair."

Katniss pumped her hands in the air. "And Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire has beat Peeta Mellark for the title of Victor." Katniss danced around him hooping and cheering.

Peeta felt his blood run cold and he sat down immediately. He started shaking as the memories the shiny and the unrealistic ones flashed through his brain.

"Peeta….," Katniss whispered.

He could feel her approaching, slowly, but still too fast. "Wait." He muttered fast. He felt her stop but not move away. Peeta fought off the images flying through his mind. He tried to grasp onto the last one he saw. He finally found the image of Katniss with the feathers and played the image out in his mind. When that image was over he played out the image from the bathroom; the image from the bedroom at home; the image of her crying over prim. These images reined in the real Katniss for him. He could never use anything from the games to calm his mind because those were the memories they used to torture him with. Peeta felt himself start breathing again. He let his fingers release the death grip from his seat and relax. Peeta opened his eyes to find that his painting had been moved and Katniss was kneeling in front of him. Her grey eyes met his blue and his symptoms went away. That was also something they never could have taken from him, her eyes and the soul that was beneath them. Katniss put her hands on either side of his face. Peeta leaned into her left hand kissing it softly.

"Better?" She asked in a whisper. Her lips were barely an inch away from his.

Peeta pulled her into his lap and took her lips with his. He felt the fire that came every time he kissed her. The fire that warmed him from his finger tips to toes. Katniss pulled away but she was smiling. Peeta gave her one more peck on the lips but held her into his lap.

"How did you get over it so fast?" Katniss asked him in another whisper. They were so close that words did not have to be spoken loud at all.

Peeta moved his fingers gently over Katniss' eyes. "Your eyes, that is one thing the capitol never got the chance to alter."

Katniss' face was full of more questions.

"They used your words, your photo, and the images from the games to alter how I thought of you but never your eyes. I find comfort in them. I never realized it until now."

Katniss hid her face in his palm blushing. He knew she still had a hard time with heartfelt words. Peeta turned her face towards him and met her eyes. "I love you Katniss; through it all, the tough and the great, I love you."

Peeta felt her sigh and she leaned her head against his. "I love you too Peeta. It is odd how we found each other but I don't regret any of it."

Katniss groaned and threw the covers off of her. Peeta picked his head off the pillow. Katniss caught his stare and she wiped the sweat off her brow. "Why is it so hot? Yesterday it felt like winter, in District 12." She heard Peeta start laughing into his pillow. "What?"

Peeta turned his head to the side. "It was always hot in District 12. How did you deal with the heat then?"

Katniss pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face. "I would sleep naked."

Katniss peaked around and saw Peeta throw his head back and laugh. "Katniss, I have told you nudity is not a problem here. I won't take advantage of you." Peeta put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll go sleep in my old compartment if you want."

Katniss shook her head quickly. "No, this is the first night back on this train. I don't want you to leave and the nightmares to start."

Peeta sat up and took her hand. "Then I won't leave. "

Katniss sighed. "What do we do when they wake us for breakfast?"

Peeta slyly smiled. "We were engaged then."

Katniss smiled and shook her head. "Are we not still engaged?"

Peeta pursed his lips. "Wasn't that all for the camera and Snow?"

Katniss nodded slowly. "Yes, it was. I remember how upset you were when I proposed the idea to you."

Peeta nodded. "I wanted it to be real. I wanted your love."

Katniss took his hand. "You have it now. I now know you are what I need. "Katniss paused. "Peeta, I love you but I also want to take this slow for both of us. I want to enjoy it. When we were in the games everything was so rushed."

Peeta lifted her hand and kissed it. "I want the same thing. I want to spend my entire life with you."

Katniss blushed. She looked around the room but then let her hand move to the covers. She threw the covers off the bed onto the floor. "If we are taking this slow then no nudity. Right now let's take it slow."

Peeta laid back against the pillows. "I'm perfectly fine with that, Katniss."

Katniss pulled off her top shirt leaving her in a strapless bra and her boy shorts. She threw the shirt across the room and fell back into Peeta's arms. Katniss laughed as she felt Peeta grunt at the sudden impact. Peeta's arms circled her and Katniss nuzzled down into Peeta's embrace. Peeta kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight love."

Katniss felt so warm and so happy. "Goodnight Peeta."

Peeta woke to a very annoying rapping on the door. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was six am. He groaned and checked on Katniss. She was still sleeping through the noise. Peeta slid out of the bed in just his boxers. Peeta grabbed one of the blankets from the floor and threw it over Katniss' form. She wouldn't want any one at the door seeing her just in a bra and panties. Peeta scratched his head as he opened the door to find Gale. Peeta watched as Gale took in the scene in front of him. Clothes were thrown across the room, the blankets were askew, and Peeta was in his boxers. Peeta watched as Gale swallowed and averted his eyes to Katniss in the bed. "Did you two sleep together last night?" Gale blurted out.

Peeta leaned against the door frame. "Did you want something Gale? It is very early and Katniss and I had a late night."

Gale's mouth went agape. "We have a meeting about plans for the Capitol; protocol and discussions."

Peeta yawned. "No, thanks, Katniss and I are going to sleep. Good day, Gale." Peeta closed the door in Gale's face and locked it behind him.

Peeta couldn't help himself but laugh at Gale's face as he closed the door. He climbed back in the bed a little too bouncy and Katniss rolled over facing him. She rubbed her eyes and looked glassy eyed at him.

Peeta kissed her lips softly. "Go back to sleep love."

Katniss yawned. "I planned on it….was someone at the door?"

Peeta smiled slyly. "Yes, Gale came to tell us of a meeting we are required to go to. I told him we had other plans."

Katniss' eyes went wide. She lifted up the covers and Peeta guessed she was looking at what she was wearing and what he was wearing. "You didn't answer the door in that did you?"

Peeta shrugged. "I didn't know it was him, does it matter?"

Katniss covered her face. "What did he think?"

Peeta leaned on his elbow. "Well he saw the clothes all around the room, the blanket messed up, me in my boxers and I do have to say it looked like you were nude under these covers."

Katniss punched him in the arm. "You loved that didn't you?"

Peeta bit his lip, than nodded. "Yes, sure did."

Katniss pulled him down. "Good, I would have as well. Now I'm tired."

Peeta pulled her body against his but she jumped at the hardness of his groin. "Sorry." He whispered.  
Katniss' cheeks were blushing red. "What is that?"

Peeta looked her in the eyes knowingly. "You know."

Katniss shied away. "But I didn't do anything to cause that."

Peeta shook his head. "No, love it happens early in the morning to most men. I'm sorry."

Katniss shook her head. "I just need to get over my embarrassment. " She snuggled back into him and was soon asleep.

Peeta brushed her hair from her face and slid his arms around her. He used his free hand to pull the covers over both of them and he was off to sleep again as well.

Around noon there was an incessant knock on the door. The knocking just wouldn't end and it seemed that the knocking was getting louder. Peeta groaned and rolled out of bed. Katniss was either ignoring it or sleeping through the sound. Peeta slid out of the bed and moved towards the door. There was sound like a key in the door knob and then the door flew open, revealing Effie.


End file.
